Przygody trzech Rossyan i trzech Anglików w południowej Afryce/17
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Przygody trzech Rossyan i trzech Anglików w południowej Afryce W pustyni. Bushman po polowaniu na oryxy miał długą z pułkownikiem rozprawę. Zdaniem Mokuma, opartem na doświadczeniu, mały orszak był tropiony i szpiegowany, a więc zagrożony; jeżeli go dotąd nie napadli, to tylko dlatego, że im było daleko dogodniej zwabić Europejczyków dalej na północ, w okolicę, w której krążyły głównie ich drapieżne hordy. Czy wobec takiego niebezpieczeństwa należało wrócić się i przerwać pomiary, prowadzone dotąd tak znakomicie? Czyż zwalczywszy przeszkody natury, mieli ustąpić ludziom? Czyż krajowcy mogli przeszkodzić uczonym angielskim w dokonaniu ich zadania naukowego? Były to nadzwyczaj ważne pytania, które należało rozwiązać. Pułkownik poprosił Bushmana, ażeby mu powiedział wszystko, cokolwiek było mu wiadomem o Mokololach, i oto treść tego, co mu strzelec opowiedział szeroko. Mokololowie należą do wielkiego pokolenia Beszuanów, które rozciąga się aż ku równikowi. W r. 1850 David Livinstone, podczas pierwszej podróży swojej w porzecze Zambezy, przyjmowanym był w Seshecie, zwykłej rezydencyi Sebituana, naówcza najpotężniejszego naczelnika Mokololów. Krajowiec ten był straszliwym wojownikiem, który w r. 1824 zagroził granicom Kapu. Sebituan, obdarzony znakomitą inteligencyą, potrafił zwolna opanować najwyższą władzę nad rozproszonemi pokoleniami Afryki środkowej i stworzyć z nich hordę potężną, a panowania nader chciwą. W . 1853, to jest przed rokiem, naczelnik ten krajowców umarł na ręku Livingstona, a syn jego Sekelelu po nim nastąpił. Sekelelu zrazu okazywał nader żywą sympatyą Eyropejczykom, przybywającym nad brzegi Zambezy. Livingstone szczególnie mu się podobał, ale sposób postępowania króla afrykańskiego zmienił się po odjeździe wielkiego podróżnika; nietylko cudzoziemcom, ale i krajowcom dokuczał Sekelelu wraz z swoimi hordami. Po gnębieniu, nastąpiły napady i rabunki, odbywające się na wielką skalę. Mokololowie snuli się nieustannie, mianowicie też w krainie leżącej pomiędzy jeziorem Ngami, a górnym biegiem Zambezy. Było więc nardzo niebezpiecznem zapuszczać się w te okolice nielicznej karawanie, zwłaszcza też, że ją oddawna uporczywie śledzono. Należało więc spodziewać się lada dzień napadu dzikich hord. Tej treści raport zdał Bushman Everestowi; dodał on, iż uważa za święty obowiązek przedstawić mu całą prawdę; co do siebie samego, zapewnił, że wypełni wszelkie rozkazy pułkownika i uda się za nim, jeżeli poprowadzi karawanę ku północy. Pułkownik odbył naradę z Johnem i Williamem, której wynikiem było postanowienie, ażeby, cokolwiekby zajść mogło prowadzić wciąż roboty. Blizko pięć ósmych łuku było dotąd zmierzonych, uważali więc za święty obowiązek dokończyć rozpoczętego dzieła. Anglicy sami sobie i ojczyźnie swej winni byli wytrwać do końca. Po zapadnięciu tej uchwały, rozpoczęto nanowo trójkątowanie. W dniu 27 października komisya przecięła prostopadle zwrotnik koziorożca, a w sześć dni później, po obliczeniu czterdziestego trzeciego trójkąta i zdjęciu wysokości zenitalnej, stwierdzono, że pomierzenie dotychczasowe łuku powiększyło się o jeden stopień. Przez cały listopad prowadzono gorliwie roboty, nie napotykając żadnej przeszkody naturalnej. Kraj ten jest piękny, a tak szczęśliwie położony, że na całej przestrzeni nie znajdowały się większe rzeki do przebywania. Astronomowie łatwo i szybko pracować mogli. Mokum, czuwający bez przerwy, starannie przepatrywał okolicę na przodzie i po bokach karawany i nie pozwalał strzelcom od niej się oddalać. Dotąd żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie zdawało się zagrażać karawanie i nic nie usprawiedliwiało obaw Bushmana. W ciągu listopada nie pojawiły się nigdzie hordy Makololów, ani nie natrafiono na ślady krajowca, który począwszy od piramidy w spalonym lesie, tak uporczywie szedł za karawaną. A jednak, pomimo że niebezpieczeństwo zdawało się przemijać, Mokum dostrzegł kilkakrotnie pomiędzy dowodzonymi przez siebie Bochjesmanami pewne wahanie się; nie można było ukryć przed nimi wypadków zaszłych w spalonym lesie i podczas polowania na oryxy, oczekiwali oni na pewne spotkania się z Makololami, a dwa te plemiona są sobie wrogie i nieprzejednane; zwyciężony nie może się spodziewać najmniejszej litości od zwycięzcy. Szczupła liczba Bochjesmanów, zmniejszona jeszcze do połowy po rozdzieleniu się karawany, doznawała usprawiedliwionej obawy. Bochjesmanowie, oddaleni o trzysta mil angielskich od rzeki Pomarańczowej, mieli jeszcze posunąć się o dwieście mil dalej na północ; to im dawało wiele do myślenia. Wprawdzie przed zaciągnieniem Mokum nie ukrywał przed nimi ani trudów, ani odległości wyprawy, a ludzie ci nie lękali się wcale; lecz odkąd z trudami poczęło łączyć się niebezpieczeństwo spotkania się z śmiertelnymi wrogami, zmieniło się ich usposobienie. Zaczęli szemrać, wyrzekać i okazywać złą wolę. Mokum udawał wprawdzie, iż tego wszystkiego nie widzi, lecz niepokoił się bardzo o los wyprawy. Wypadek zaszły w dniu 2 grudnia podniecił jeszcze złe usposobienie zabobonnych Bochjesmanów i wywołał pomiędzy nimi pewien stopień rokoszu przeciw zwierzchnikom. Niebo dotąd cudnie pogodne zachmurzyło się. Pod wpływem upałów podzwrotnikowych, powietrze przesycone parą wskazywało silne naprężenie elektryczne. Można było napewno zapowiedzieć burzę, która w klimacie tutejszym prawie zawsze wybucha z niewypowiedzianą gwałtownością. W samej rzeczy, zaraz zrana niebo pokryło się chmurami ciemnemi, z których meteorolog z łatwością przepowiedziałby burzę. Były to chmury kłębiaste, bałwanowate, jakby z nastroszonej ułożone bawełny, ciemno-sine z żółtawym odcieniem; słońce pobladło, cisza zapanowała w powietrzu; spadanie nagłe od wczoraj barometru nagle zatrzymało się; ani jeden listek nie zadrgnął wpośród tej ciężkiej atmosfery. Astronomowie zbadali stan nieba, lecz nie uważali za potrzebne przerywać robót. W tej chwili William Emery z dwoma majtkami i czterema krajowcami znajdował się o dwie mile angielskie, na wschód południka, dla ustawienia celownika trygonometrycznego; zajmował on się właśnie tą pracą, gdy nagle pod wpływem silnego prądu zimnego, para zgęszczona dała początek rozwinięciu się zjawisk elektrycznych. Gwałtowny grad zaczął padać obficie; połączyło się z tem nader rzadkie zjawisko, gdyż każda kulka gradu świeciła mocno, jak gdyby padały krople roztopionego cynku; każde uderzenie gradowej bryłki wywoływało z ziemi iskrę, a ze wszystkich okuć wozów wylatywały snopy światła. Wkrótce objętość brył gradowych zwiększyła się; padał jakoby deszcz kamienny, na który wystawiać się nie można było bez niebezpieczeństwa; podobny grad padał podczas pobytu Livingstona w Kolobengu; pogruchotał szyby w domu misyjnym, pozabijał konie i mnóstwo antylop zaskoczonych w polu. Natychmiast William przerwał robotę, zwołał ludzi, rozkazawszy im schronić się pod wozy, u stóp wzgórza stojące, ale zaledwie opuścili szczyt pagórka, gdy olśniewające błyskawice z przerażającym hukiem gromu rozdarły powietrze. William padł. Majtkowie, zrazu olśnieni blaskiem, rzucili się ku niemu. Na szczęście młodzieniec uszedł śmierci; dziwnem a prawie niewytłumaczonem zdarzeniem, jakie czasami pojawiają się przy uderzeniu gromu, płyn elektryczny ześliznął się, że tak powiemy, po ciele Emerego; ale śladu przejścia dowodziły stopione końce cyrkla, który miał w ręku. Podniesiony przez majtków, szybko przyszedł do siebie; lecz nie on sam tylko był ofiarą piorunu. Pod tyką, umieszczoną na szczycie wzgórza, dwóch krajowców leżało bez życia w odległości dwudziestu kroków jeden od drugiego. Jednego grom poszarpał i spalił prawie na węgiel; drugi, ugodzony w czaszkę, zdawał się być nienaruszonym, niemniej przecież nie żył. Tak więc trzech ludzi: William Emery i dwóch krajowców, ugodził grom rozdzielony na trzy iskry. Zjawisko rzadkie, lecz kilkakrotnie obserwowane, rozdzielenia się iskry piorunowej na trzy części pod kątem znacznie rozwartym. Bochjesmanowie, przerażeni śmiercią swych współrodaków, zaczęli uciekać, nie zważając wcale na wołania majtków, którzy ich usiłowali zatrzymać, ani też bacząc na to, że szybkim biegiem mogą wzruszyć powietrze i przyciągnąć piorun; umykali oni z ogromną szybkością ku obozowi. Dwaj marynarze zanieśli na wóz Williama i złożyli obok niego ciała dwóch zabitych, a wreszcie sami schronili się tam; obydwa otrzymali mocne kontuzye od spadających brył gradu, padającego jakby deszcz kamienny. Przez trzy kwadranse szalona burza trwała, poczem zaczęła wolnieć; grad ustał, a schronieni mogli się puścić w drogę. Wiadomość o śmierci krajowców wyprzedziła przybywających. Wywarła ona okropne wrażenie na Bochjesmanach, którzy i tak już oddawna z nieufnością przyglądali się pracom Europejczyków, zupełnie dla nich niepojętym. Zaczęli się naradzać, a kilku najbardziej zdemoralizowanych oświadczyło stanowczo, że krokiem dalej nie ruszą. Był-to początek buntu, mogącego przybrać groźne rozmiary; Mokum zaledwie zdołał użyciem całego swego wpływu powstrzymać wybuch. Pułkownik wziął żywy udział w uspokojeniu tych biedaków i przyrzekł im powiększyć płacę dla nakłonienia, aby w służbie zostali; ugodzono się nie bez trudności, długo opierali się i o mało dalsze prowadzenie robót nie zostało zagrożone; w samej rzeczy cóżby poczęli członkowie komisyi pośród pustyni, zdala od osad ludzkich, nie mając ani eskorty, ani woźniców? W końcu jednak udało się nawiązać stosunki, a po pogrzebie dwóch zabitych, orszak wyruszył naprzód ku wzgórzu, na którem straszny zaszedł wypadek. William Emery po kilku dniach zaledwie odzyskał siły po doznanem wstrząśnieniu: ręka, w której trzymał cyrkiel, była dość długo bezwładną, jakby sparaliżowaną, lecz zwolna odzyskał w niej władzę i mógł do swych zajęć powrócić. W ciągu następnych dni, aż do 20 grudnia, nic godnego uwagi nie zaszło. Makololowie nie pokazywali się, a Mokum, chociaż zawsze nieufny, począł się uspakajać: około 50 mil angielskich oddzielało wyprawę od granic pustyni, a Karru aż do tego czasu zachowywało pozór i przymioty urodzajnej krainy; roślinność jej, zasycana wciąż potokami, zachowywała nieporównaną świeżość; można było przypuszczać, że aż do krańca pustyni nie zabraknie ani ludziom zwierzyny, ani paszy bydłu, brodzącemu w pas w bujnej i soczystej trawie. Zapomnieli jednak nasi podróżni o burzy innego rodzaju, której pojawienie się zagraża wiecznie rolniczym okolicom Afryki. Wieczorem 20 grudnia, na godzinę przed zachodem słońca, Anglicy i Bushman wypoczywali pod rozłożystemi gałęziami drzewa po całodziennych trudach i rozprawiali o przyszłych zamiarach, gdy począł zrywać się wiatr północny i ochładzać nieco atmosferę. Astronomowie ułożyli się, że tej nocy wymierzą położenie i wysokość niektórych gwiazd, dla oznaczenia szerokości geograficznej miejsca zajmowanego obecnie przez obóz. Pogoda była cudowna, księżyc na nowiu, spodziewać się więc należało, że gwiazdy świetnie zajaśnieją, że zatem wymierzenie ich wysokości uda się przedziwnie; ale radość tę pułkownika i sir Johna zmącił William Emery, wskazując w stronę północną i mówiąc: – Patrzcie, panowie, na krańcu widnokręgu chmurzy się; nienajlepsza to wróżba dla nas. – Prawda – zawołał sir John – lękam się, aby wiatr powstający nie napędził nam tych chmur i nie zasłonił całego nieba. – Czyżby znów miała powstać burza? – zagadnął pułkownik. – Jesteśmy w krainach podzwrotnikowych i można się obawiać, że z naszej dzisiejszej pracy nic nie będzie. – Cóż myślisz, Mokumie? – spytał pułkownik, zwracając się do niego. Bushman począł się pilnie wpatrywać w północną stronę nieba. Krańce chmury stanowiła linia krzywa, bardzo wydłużona, tak czysto odkrojona, jakby ją nożem oderżnięto. Długość jej wynosić mogła trzy do czterech mil angielskich; chmura ta czarna dziwnym swym kształtem uderzyła Mokuma; kiedy niekiedy odbijał się na niej szkarłatny odblask zachodzącego słońca, lecz całkiem odmiennie od wieczornej zorzy chmur przy zachodzie. – Szczególniejsza chmura – zauważył Bushman, wpatrując się w nią bez przerwy. W kilka chwil potem nadbiegł jeden z dzikich z doniesieniem, że konie, woły i psy należące do karawany, dziwną okazują niespokojność, że rozpraszają się po pastwisku i nie chcą iść do zagrodzenia. – Niech więc zostaną przez noc po za ogrodzeniem – rzekł Bushman. – A dzikie zwierzęta? – Och, te wkrótce będą miały tyle do roboty, że im czasu nie stanie na zajmowanie się naszem bydłem. Bochjesman odszedł. Pułkownik zapytał Bushmana, jakie miała znaczenie jego osobliwsza odpowiedź; ale Mokum, odszedłszy o kilka kroków dalej, nie przestawał wpatrywać się w dziwną chmurę, z której zjawienia się widocznie zdawał sobie sprawę. Zbliżała się ona bardzo szybko; z łatwością można było poznać, że zaledwie na paręset stóp wznosi się nad ziemią; wiatr coraz bardziej wzmagający się przynosił od niej jakiś dziwny szmer, jakiś złowróżbny szelest. W tej chwili poniżej chmury, na bladawym tle nieba, ukazał się rój czarnych punktów, wynurzający się z łona chmury i tonący w niej znowu; można je było liczyć na tysiące. – Co to za punkty czarne? – zapytał Murray. – Są to sępy, orły, sokoły, kanie; ciągną one zdala za tą chmurą i nie opuszczą jej, dopóki nie ulegnie rozproszeniu lub zniszczeniu. – Lecz cóż to za osobliwsza chmura? – To nie chmura – rzekł Mokum, wyciągając rękę w kierunku nadlatującej czarnej masy, która już zakrywała czwartą część nieba; – to żywy obłok, szarańcza! Bushman nie mylił się wcale. Europejczykowie mieli zobaczyć straszne, a na nieszczęście w tych stronach często powstające zjawisko, które w przeciągu jednej nocy najżyźniejszą okolicę zmienia w pustynię. Szarańcza ta (acridium migratorium) liczy się na miliardy. Zalega ona czasami na cztery do pięciu mil wszerz i wzdłuż okolicę, na której padnie, a pokrywa ziemię na parę stóp grubości. – Tak – mówił Bushman – chmury te są straszliwem nieszczęściem dla okolic, na które spadają; daj Boże, abyśmy od nich ciężkiej nie doznali klęski. – Alboż jesteśmy właścicielami pól obsianych, lub pastwisk? Czegóż możemy się obawiać od tych owadów? – Niczego, jeżeli przelecą nad naszemi głowami; wszystkiego, jeżeli spadną na dół. Wtedy nie pozostanie jeden listek na drzewie, jedno ździebełko trawy na ziemi; a pamiętaj o tem, pułkowniku, że my żywność wieziemy z sobą, ale nasze konie, woły i muły, cóż się stanie z niemi, jeżeli pastwiska ulegną zniszczeniu? Wszyscy nagle zamilkli; wpatrywali się ze zgrozą w nadciągającą chmurę szarańczy. Szelest złowrogi zwiększał się coraz bardziej, pomnażany wrzaskiem dzikiego ptactwa, pożerającego milionami owady. – Czy mniemasz że spadną w tej okolicy? – zapytał William Mokuma. – Lękam się – odpowiedział strzelec – wiatr niesie je tutaj; nadto słońce zachodzi, chłodny wiatr ocięży ich skrzydła, wtedy opuszczą się na drzewa, krzaki i łąki... a wtedy... Bushman nie dokończył słów swoich, a już spełniła się jego przepowiednia. Straszliwa chmura z powietrza opuściła się na ziemię. Wtedy cała powierzchnia ziemi aż do granic widnokręgu pokryła się masą żyjącą i ruchliwą szkaradnego robactwa: cały obóz został niem dosłownie zalany: namioty, konie, wozy, wszystko znikło pod tym gradem żywym; zaległ on na stopę wysoko; Anglicy, po kostki brnąc w szarańczy, gnietli ją za każdym krokiem setkami; ale cóż to znaczy w porównaniu spadłych miliardów? Obrzydliwe owady licznych miały nieprzyjaciół. Ptaki z chrapliwym krzykiem rzucały się na nie i tysiącami pożerały; spodem węże, przynęcone smacznym pokarmem, połykały ich mnóstwo: woły, psy i muły nie gardziły tą strawą; dzikie zwierzęta, osobliwie też słonie i nosorożce, gniotły i pożerały masy szarańczy. Bochjesmanowie wreszcie, lubiący namiętnie te napowietrzne krewetki, raczyli się niemi do woli. Wreszcie i sama szarańcza niszczyła się, gdyż w braku innej strawy, mocniejsze owady pożerają słabsze. Wszystkie te jednak środki zniszczenia nic nie znaczyły, ubytek ten był żaden w porównaniu do ogromnej ilości spadłej z powietrza. Bushman, pomimo wstrętu Anglików, wymógł na nich, ażeby skosztowali szarańczy. Na pokarm użyto jedynie młodej, gdyż stara, zielona jest zatwardą. Ugotowano ją z pieprzem i z octem. Owady te długie na dwadzieścia linii, grubości gęsiego pióra, mają, według twierdzenia krajowców, przed zniesieniem jaj wyborny smak. Po półgodzinnem gotowaniu, Bushman podał Anglikom półmisek tej osobliwszej potrawy; obłamano głowy, nóżki i skrzydła szarańczy. Sir John Murray zasmakował w niej i zalecił swym ludziom, aby się w nią na dłuższy czas zaopatrzyli; zbiór nie zadał wiele trudu; potrzeba było tylko schylić się i brać. Nadeszła noc. Wszyscy udali się na spoczynek, ale że i wozy uległy najściu, nie można więc było inaczej dostać się, jak tylko gniotąc tysiące owadów; spoczynek w takich warunkach był niepodobnym. Ponieważ niebo było bardzo pogodne, przeto postanowiono zająć się pomiarami; gwiazdy błyszczały cudownie, trzej więc astronomowie spędzili noc na mierzeniu wysokości zenitalnych. Niewątpliwie było to przyjemniej, aniżeli zatapiać się w tej obrzydłej, ruchomej pościeli. Wreszcie Europejczycy i tak nie mogliby zmrużyć oka wobec nieustannego wycia drapieżnych zwierząt, które się zbiegły zewsząd dla pożerania szarańczy. Nazajutrz słońce zajaśniało w całym blasku, zapowiadając dzień gorący. Promienie jego ogrzały powietrze, a pośród mas szarańczy wszczął się dziwny szelest, zapowiadający, że wkrótce wzleci w górę, by nieść spustoszenie w inne strony. Około godziny ósmej rozwinęła się jakby ogromna chmura i zaciemniła blask słońca; całą okolicę ogarnęły ciemności. Zdawało się, że noc rozpoczyna swe panowanie: powstający wiatr popędził szarańczę ku zachodowi. Przez dwie godziny, śród głuszącego szelestu, ciągnęła chmura ponad obozem, w cieniach pogrążonym. Skoro światło znów zajaśniało, Anglicy przekonali się o prawdzie słów Mokuma: ani jednego listka na drzewie, ani jednego ździebełka trawy na polach – wszystko zniknęło. Powierzchnia gruntu była żółtawą i ziemistą; z gałęzi, okrytych wczoraj jeszcze bujną zielenią, pozostały tylko szkielety. W jednym dniu okolica letnia przybrała postać zimowej, żyzna oaza zmieniła się w nagą pustynię. I sprawdziło się co do joty przysłowie wschodnie, wywołane zaborczością i łupieztwem wyznawców koranu: „kędy przejdzie stopa Tatara, trawa tam nie rośnie; kędy spadnie szarańcza, trawa tam nie rośnie”.